Dazar'alor Delight
by galatyn
Summary: A blood elf goes beneath her station in Zuldazar.
1. Chapter 1

The great pyramid of Dazar'alor was a sight to behold for the elven tourists as they reached the end of their voyage. For the first time ever, the capital of the great Zandalari Empire was open to the Horde. Many affluent citizens of Quel'Thalas were eager to explore this exotic land and all the pleasures of life it had to offer.

Erisel was one of these privileged few. As the daughter of a well-to-do house, she was the product of a noble lifestyle, affording all the luxuries she could ever want. She was not shy about her pedigree and most certainly played her part. She wore only lavish clothes, dined only at posh restaurants, and socialized only with the elite of society.

For this excursion, Erisel had chosen a risqué red outfit composed of thigh-high boots, a high-cut skirt, a sleeveless top exposing her midriff, and most interestingly, evening gloves that reached past her elbows. She accessorized this ensemble with golden hoop earrings, a choker necklace, a navel piercing, and a handcrafted leather purse.

The outfit was perfect for Erisel's voluptuous body. She possessed the right assets for an attractive female of her race: plump breasts, a tight waist, long legs, and a rounded derrière men would froth at the chance to spank. It was clear she took great care of her figure. Her soft skin was gently bronzed from sunbathing on the voyage, granting her a lively glow. Her long blonde hair was well-maintained, kept up in a ponytail that fell to her lower back.

Erisel didn't need the help of cosmetics to look stunning, but she used them anyway, expertly applying just the right amount of powder and oil to accentuate her dainty face. Her beauty was not limited to her appearance, either. Wherever she went, a floral fragrance would follow. Needless to say, she left quite an impression on anyone who crossed her path, inspiring desire from men and envy from women.

Erisel pulled down her rhinestone sunglasses to admire the view as the ship drifted into the harbor. The pyramid was bigger than she had imagined. 'Not bad for primitives,' she mused. She was not particularly fond of trolls or their culture but could appreciate architecture of this scale.

"Still wearing those gloves, darling?" said a man next to her. He was Erisel's fiancé, a rich sin'dorei man who knew how to appeal to her tastes... for the most part.

"Don't be absurd," Erisel countered. "I won't risk soiling my hands in this place. Anything you touch is probably filthy." Like her fiancé, she had the voice of an aristocrat, eloquent and condescending.

The man rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

"What did you say?" she snapped.

"Nothing," he said.

Erisel frowned her displeasure.

"Worty," she called to a goblin behind her, "we have reservations at the Spirits Be With You inn. Help Tasius bring our luggage up and check us in. I'm going to do some shopping."

"As you wish, Lady Summerlust!" Worty cheerfully obeyed as he lifted two suitcases full of clothes. Erisel guilty of overpacking for her trips, but this tropical port of call was just the excuse she needed to show off all the fancy beachwear she recently purchased on her fiancé's dime. Tasius begrudging disembarked, followed closely by a struggling Worty.

Now rid of her pestering fiancé, Erisel was free to strut about the city in search of ways to sate her curiosity. With a map in hand, she wandered from shop to shop, turning her nose up at the freakishly tall locals and ignoring their Zandali greetings. 'How do these people live?' she thought to herself as a wild direhorn crossed her path. Dazar'alor was a far cry from immaculate Silvermoon, and could undoubtedly benefit from a couple of enchanted brooms.

Turning a corner, Erisel found herself in the Zocalo, Dazar'alor's marketplace. As the beating heart of the city, the Zocalo was teeming with life. The sound of Zandalari drums and smell of Zandalari cuisine made her slightly disoriented. She weaved through the crowd of trolls, feeling increasingly out of place. 'Have they heard of bathing?' she inwardly complained.

Nearly stumbling over a cat-sized saurid, Erisel decided she has spent enough time in the lower caste. 'I could really use a bath,' she craved. She turned around to leave but realized she was missing her map when she reached into her purse. 'Probably stolen,' she determined. 'Savages.'

Relying now on intuition, Erisel began her long walk back to the inn. She was too proud to admit she was lost, but it would eventually become obvious. "Idiots," she seethed, "why did they build their city into a maze?" After a few more wrong turns, she noticed the crowd thinning out, gradually leaving her as the sole pedestrian on a shady road.

Conceding to reality, Erisel accepted the fact that now was the right time to ask for directions. As luck would have it, she was only a few steps away from a shop. What the shop had to offer was anyone's guess, but at least this one wasn't decorated with shrunken heads.

Erisel strode over to be greeted by a shirtless troll nearly twice her size. He was a muscular creature with dark blue skin, dressed only in a primitive loincloth. 'I could crack an egg on those abs,' she mentally noted. It took her off guard how unabashed he was, not unlike herself. He was a fine example of fitness to be sure, but still a troll.

"Lookin' for someting?" the troll asked as he leaned on the entryway with crossed arms.

"Yes," Erisel replied. "I'm looking for a way out of this hell hole."

The troll laughed out loud. "What's da madda, elfie? Are ya out of ya comfort zone?"

"This place is out of anyone's comfort zone. Do you have a map? I need to find my way back to the Spirits Be With You before I get tied to a spit-roast."

The troll grinned, then beckoned Erisel inside. "Step on in. Rastiki will take good care of ya."

Erisel lowered her shades, giving the storefront another quick survey before following Rastiki inside. The room was dimly lit, reminding her of the taverns of Orgrimmar. It smelled about as raw, too. No longer in a hurry, she gave the store a good once-over, noticing hundreds of varying flasks and other bizarre troll paraphernalia set upon wooden shelves. She also noticed a bed that was haphazardly made. 'This must be a clinic or pharmacy,' she surmised. 'How crude.'

As Rastiki went around a counter, Erisel succumbed to her nosiness. She walked up to the nearest shelf and picked up a wooden carving that resembled a frog. It was interesting but didn't seem to be of any practical use. "What's this?" she pried.

"Dat be an idol to the loa Krag'wa," Rastiki explained.

"Okay, but what does it do?"

"Improves ya health!"

Erisel rolled her eyes and set the object down. "So you're a frog worshiper."

Rastiki shrugged. "Krag'wa has been good to me."

Next, Erisel picked up a vial full of a swirling white liquid. "And this?"

"Dat be blood troll mojo."

"Gross."

Erisel sighed with annoyance and lowered the vial back on the shelf. Although tempted to leave, Rastiki had one more piece of merchandise she wanted to examine. Tucked away in the corner was an ancient Zandalari totem. As a blood elf, she could sense some magical energy emanating from it. Needless to say, she was intrigued.

"What about this?" she demanded.

Rastiki leaned on his counter with a big trollish smile. "Ahh, dat be a love totem. Powerful voodoo inside. Best be careful."

"A love totem? You're joking."

"No joke. All of Rastiki's goods are of the highest quality!"

Erisel couldn't help but smirk. 'A love totem?' she considered. 'How cute. Does this troll think I was born yesterday?'

"Am I to believe this makes someone fall in love with you?" she pressed.

"No, not exactly. It... hmmm... 'enhances' breeding," he corrected.

Erisel's face turned red. 'It's a troll sex toy,' she realized. It required a bit of self-discipline to keep herself from laughing. Surely this was some sort of gag gift.

"You can't expect me to believe this actually works," she stated with incredulity.

Rastiki stormed around the counter. "Listen," he began, "everyting in my store is genuine. Rastiki don't sell fakes. Now, I be treatin' ya with respect so far, but I be losin' me patience."

Erisel could tell she had triggered him, and even though she hated to admit it, his anger turned her on. Provoking this simple-minded vendor was the most fun she had experienced since landing in Zuldazar. She started to wonder what would happen if she continued pressing his buttons.

"Mind your tongue with me, troll. I happen to be a lady of Quel'Thalas. I know fraud when I see it."

"Fraud!? Psh! I don't care if ya Queen Talanji herself. No one comes into Rastiki's shop and insults his wares. Da totem works, dammit!"

"Really?" Erisel challenged. "And how do you plan to prove it?"

Rastiki fell silent as he considered the implications of the blood elf's statement. While he stood there confused, Erisel glided past him for the entryway. Without a second thought, she lowered the curtain to close the shop and purchase them some privacy.

Rastiki was at a loss for words. The strange elf was now standing before him with one hand on her hip and the other dangling at her side. This was those pose used only by women who always got what they wanted.

"Well?" she quipped.

Rastiki scratched his head. "Uh, what?"

"Are you going to prove it works?"

"Ya proposin' I make love to ya?"

"How else would you do it, you buffoon?"

Rastiki held his stomach as he laughed. "Silly girl, what makes ya be tinkin' ya could last a round wit me?"

Erisel seethed. "You don't think I can take you? You clearly don't know the first thing about elven women."

Without warning, Erisel pulled off her top, flaunting a perfect set of tits barely contained within a frilly red bra. She then shimmied out of her skirt to reveal matching panties. Both articles of clothing were left discarded on the floor along with her purse as she sashayed over to a stunned Rastiki.

"You didn't think you could get away with insulting me, did you?" she chided.

Rastiki remained muted. Erisel's eyes flickered over to his bed, then back to him. He took the hint, walked towards it and climbed on. She followed close behind, then defaulted to a haughty pose as she waited for him to get in position.

"I had a feelin' ya be in heat," Rastiki interjected.

"Don't get the wrong idea, troll. I'm only doing this to prove a point. If this doesn't blow my fucking mind, you'll admit you're a liar and a fraud."

"Well... okay den."

Erisel huffed, then her eyes lowered to his loincloth. She was bearing witness to a disgustingly large bulge of a monster yearning to be free. Shocked, her hand mindlessly reached up to cover her mouth.

"What's the madda, elfie? Never seen a man's cock before?"

"Not one this big. Is it normal?"

"Hah! My bruddas wish dis was normal. Ol' Rastiki has a gift."

A fascinated Erisel slowly climbed on top of Rastiki from the foot of the bed. He watched the elf prowl over his legs until her head was dangling inches from his groin. As her hand reached out to liberate his 'gift' from the fabric, he started to wonder if all elves were this slutty. 'Perhaps I be visitin' Quel'Thalas soon,' he contemplated.

With the loincloth no longer in the way, Erisel couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Rastiki's massive Zandalari cock. In spite of her imperious demeanor, she genuinely looked intimidated. But who could blame her? It was about as big as her arm. Straining to figure out how she was going to take in the entire thing, she gulped, then looked back up at Rastiki with defiance to save face.

"Don't let it go to your head. As far as troll cocks go, this is the first one I've seen. You might be on the smaller side, for all I know."

"Whateva ya say, elfie. Get on wit it."

"Don't rush me."

Erisel took a deep breath to steel herself. There was no going back now. If she didn't deal with this troll and his tremendous cock, he might think her to be a coward, and that was something she simply would not permit. After staring at his giant phallus for a few moments in hesitation, she licked her lips and approached it with her mouth.

Thoroughly and slowly, Erisel went to work slathering her saliva all over Rastiki's cock with her spongy tongue. 'So this is what trolls taste like,' she pondered. 'Not as bad as I thought.' As cool as she outwardly tried to appear, she couldn't get over how big it was.

After Rastiki's cock had been given a good tongue bath, Erisel paused to look at her partner and judge his reaction. "You'd better be enjoying this," she threatened.

"Don't ya worry. Ya be pleasin' me pretty well."

"After I'm done here, it's on to the main event."

Feeling a bit looser, Erisel tried swallowing the entire length of Rastiki's cock. Unsurprisingly, her mouth wasn't big enough to fit the entire thing. She made a little gagging noise when the tip reached the back of her throat. Regardless, she soldiered on, bobbing her head up and down on as much as she could take.

Once a few minutes of dedicated cock sucking had passed, Erisel felt Rastiki's hand pressing on her head, subtlety directing her pace. His veiny mast was throbbing in her mouth, only moments away from exploding. This galvanized her, giving her just the motivation she needed to work more diligently. 'I wonder if troll cum looks any different than elf cum,' she speculated. As big as his package was, she expected her answer to be all over her face very shortly.

"E'chuta...," Rastiki whispered. Erisel had no idea what the word meant, but he sounded aroused, which was music to her ears. She was definitely working her magic on this troll, and he would soon return the favor. 'By the time I'm done with him, this troll will be worshiping me,' she promised to herself.

At long last, Erisel's labor was rewarded when Rastiki ejaculated in her mouth. Unable to contain the hot load in her gullet, she disengaged, but even this wasn't enough to save her from the creamy deluge. Before she knew it, her sophisticated elven face was splattered with troll cum. "Fuck!" she cursed.

Rastiki remained unresponsive until his cock finished convulsing, then he stared down the length of his body to offer Erisel a complimentary grin. His shaft was smeared with her pink lipstick and glistening with her spit. Even so, he was still hard. "I be tinkin' ya have a lot of practice," he remarked.

Erisel frowned at Rastiki in contempt. "Took you long enough," she rebuked. "You'd better still have some mojo left." It was much harder to assert an aura of superiority while her face was dripping with jizz. Nevertheless, she proceeded to wipe off the sticky war paint from her face with the back of her glove, preparing herself for phase two.

It wasn't hard for Erisel to remove her panties. Casually throwing them to the side, she failed to notice they landed on the frog idol. Her hairless pussy hardly looked like it could stretch around Rastiki's manhood, but she was past the point of no return. 'This is going to hurt,' she brooded, 'I'm probably breaking the laws of nature.' Indeed, she had never heard of a Zandalari troll fucking a woman of her race. She may very well be the first and was gambling with her own well-being.

"Getting second thoughts?" Rastiki taunted.

"Getting impatient?" Erisel riposted.

Before the freshly-lubricated cock could be mounted, Erisel had to unwrap her prized bosom. Breasts of her magnitude were too exquisite not to be admired during sex, even if her partner was a simple-minded commoner. She reached back and undid the clasp to her bra with dexterous fingers, allowing the soft spheres to tumble out on display. With a narcissistic smirk, she pressed them together to demonstrate their squishiness.

"Ya got one hell of a rack, girl. I'll give ya dat much," Rastiki cajoled.

"I know I do," Erisel jibed.

The time had come for Erisel to prowl on her hands and knees further up Rastiki's mountain of a body. Straddling him with her legs, she grabbed his spear by the base and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Then, with a decisive hum, she slowly lifted herself up and pulled the bulbous tip to touch against her quivering slit. She descended upon the shaft even slower, feeling her cavity spread to fit it all in. "F~uck," she sighed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth fell ajar as she took her medicine inch by inch.

Rastiki's three-fingered hands found purchase on Erisel's hips, providing her a bit of balance as she began the journey up and down his cock a second time. Her hands, meanwhile, pressed down on his firm abdomen for support. She endured the initial pain of her hole being stretched to its limit, knowing her body would hate her later.

Short, stimulated breaths escaped Erisel as she worked the cock as only a nymphal elf could. Surprised and delighted he could fit inside her, she was now sure the worst of it had passed. All she had to do now was bounce until he surrendered the rest of his seed. She would never admit she enjoyed it, even if it was the best dick she'd ever had. She'd go all evening if she had to, if only just to prove him wrong.

Having a modest understanding of male psychology, she knew she'd have to make a few concessions here an there to evoke his next delivery. "Light... you're too fucking big," she rasped with the most amorous of expressions. To her concern, it was becoming easier and easier to fake her pleasure, almost to the point that it wasn't fake at all. Without even thinking about it, she began to accelerate. It turned out she may have been in heat after all.

On the other end of the carnal exchange, Rastiki was having the time of his life. It wasn't every day a pretty elf came into your store and demanded sex. His only regret was that none of his friends would believe it happened. All he could do was live in the moment, enjoying this beautiful maiden of Quel'Thalas as she fucked her little heart out.

Taking a page out of Rastiki's book, Erisel began to utter words of passion in her native tongue. "Anar'alah," she exhaled on a particularly gratifying dip. The thought entered her mind that Rastiki's cock would spoil her appetite for elven men, but it was far too late to do anything about that now. She had acquired a taste for Zandalari whether she liked it or not.

Erisel was working up a sweat as she exercised her legs. She hadn't expected an intense workout while on vacation, and if she had, she wouldn't have bothered with makeup. Having by now grown accustomed to his oversized appendage, she had picked up steam, finding herself getting winded from such committed exertion.

Several minutes had passed since their intimate session had begun. As Erisel gazed down into Rastiki's lecherous eyes, she could see no sign of weakness. 'Dammit,' she groused, 'he should have cum by now.' Perhaps she had underestimated his stamina. Be that as it may, her problem was nothing a little re-positioning wouldn't solve. With a tantalizing laugh, she dismounted her partner and crawled around to face the other direction on all fours.

Erisel's shapely ass was exhibited without shame. With an inviting wiggle and most devious of smiles, she was all but begging to be taken from behind. Fortunately, Rastiki didn't need the help of a farseer to interpret her desires. "I guessin' it be my turn," he surmised. With cock in hand, he climbed up on his knees behind the thirsty elf and buried his Zandalari pride deep within her weary orifice.

Erisel arced her back for Rastiki as he assumed control. With his hands holding on to her waist for stability, he could begin his assault on her cervix. His first thrust was slow, eliciting a moan of approval from his wanton patron. The subsequent thrusts that followed were faster, timed to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Clenching the bed sheet, Erisel braced herself for an unforgiving romp. Rastiki's performance was so good that she could barely articulate anything but enraptured pants. Her body swayed back and forth in sync with his plunges, extracting as much bliss as she could in the sinful situation. Notwithstanding, she knew her future self would berate her for this sordid affair with an uneducated troglodyte.

At any rate, Erisel's brain had been hijacked by her physical urges, and the consequences of her decision could wait. She allowed Rastiki to ram her well into the hour, taking her to the threshold of a mind-blowing climax. This turn of events was unexpected but welcome. "Harder," she pleaded. He was happy to oblige, now intent on making soup of her organs with rough, full-throttled jabs. He also pulled on her hair for good measure, compelling her to submit entirely to his will.

'Fuck,' she distressed, 'this troll is going to make me cum.' Her plan to humble the shopkeeper was going to fall apart soon, and there was nothing she could do about it. Hopefully, he found her equally satisfying and they could arrive at some sort of truce. For now, though, her body was primed for detonation.

"Fuck, I'm... I'm..."

Erisel felt every one of her muscles tense up as the electrical signals in her body went haywire. In a flash of ecstasy, she released her loving juices all over Rastiki's triumphant cock. "FUCK!" was all she could cry as her lust was made transparent. She was finished, and to her astonishment, her partner was not.

Spinning Erisel onto her back, Rastiki went to work plowing her against his bed. With one leg under each hand, he split her open wide enough to accommodate his large torso. No longer in a mental state capable of trading playful banter, she was grateful he had the common courtesy to shut up while he fucked her.

Breathing heavily and gleaming with perspiration, Erisel had nothing more to hide. Her half-lidded eyes and blushing cheeks betrayed her affectionate nature. Rastiki stared back at her with predatory focus, no longer needing to disguise his insatiable appetite.

Now that Rastiki was free to go about it at his own pace, Erisel expected him to cum at any moment. To her mystification, he didn't. Minutes flew by until she lost track of time, only recognizing how late it was by the sunlight fading from the curtains. Without any other choice but to wait, she prayed that she would last long enough for him to cum.

Only after Erisel's pussy had been absolutely devastated did Rastiki begin to drill into her at terminal speed. She could feel his grip tighten on her legs as he hastened his grind, causing her to whimper with excitement and relief. He closed his eyes in concentration, bound to finish strong.

Finally, after hours since his last orgasm, Rastiki burst inside Erisel's unsuspecting womb. His sperm rapidly flooded her chasm until the overflow oozed out and pooled up on the bed. Erisel touched to back of her hand against her forehead and closed her eyes in fatigue, taking this opportunity to catch her breath.

Now pumped full of Rastiki's hot syrup, Erisel looked upon the wreckage between her legs with dismay. "Did you just cum inside me?" she asked in disbelief. If it were any other time than right now, she would have given him a verbal lashing for such an irresponsible mistake, but her brain was simply fried. "I'd better not get pregnant," she groaned.

Rastiki shrugged in response. That wasn't his problem. He pulled out of elf with a conclusive grunt, knowing her vagina would never be the same. He would have felt sympathetic if she hadn't behaved so ornery.

"Now wit dat part out of da way...," Rastiki started. Erisel's eyes eased open to look at him with uncertainty. He climbed out of bed to grab a flask of water from the other side of the room, quenching his thirst with one great chug. Now freshly hydrated, he turned his attention to the love totem his customer had made such a big fuss over earlier. At the snap of his fingers, the totem lit up, radiating with sexual energy.

Panicking, Erisel sat up and gawked at the totem. "Wait... you mean it wasn't on this entire time!?"

"How else ya gonna tell da difference?"

"I was expecting you to— oof!"

Before Erisel could finish bitching, Rastiki yanked her to the end of his bed and started round two. He went on to make love to the well-deserving elf all evening, boning her in every conceivable position known to trolls. He came several more times on her head, in her ass, and anywhere else he decided to mark with his spunk. Thanks to the totem's magic, every next bout was hotter than the last. By the time he was finished, it was late into the night, and the candles had burned down low. A cum-soaked Erisel lay face-up in his bed, exhausted to the core from the most incredible experience of her life. "That was... wild...," is all she could comment before passing out.

When Erisel finally woke, she sat herself up and stretched before rubbing her eyes. With a tired yawn, she scanned the room, noticing Rastiki was already up and leaning on the counter. Her gaze was then diverted to the entrance where he had pulled back the curtain. "What the fuck," she steamed. "You opened the store? How many people saw me!?"

"Don't worry ya little head. It ain't rush hour yet."

Erisel flung herself off the bed and scrambled to find her clothing. In spite of feeling sore and smelling like troll tang, she dressed herself as best as she could for public appearance. "My fiancé's going to have a fit," she grumbled.

"Leavin' so soon?" Rastiki jeered.

"Shut up. I need a map."

Rastiki reached behind the counter and pulled out two pieces of parchment, laying them out for her. She hurried over to collect her map and what appeared to be a bill.

"What's this... fifteen silver for the map... fifty gold for 'stress relief therapy session'...?" She glared at him furiously. "You're charging me for the sex!?"

Rastiki leaned on the counter to be face-to-face with her. "Ya had me shop closed all evenin'. I gotta make money somehow."

Fuming, Erisel dug around in her purse for the fifty gold and fifteen silver. She didn't have time to argue with the reprobate. Humiliated, she slammed the coins on the counter and spun around to leave.

"Wait!" he called out.

"What now?"

"What ya tink about buyin' da totem?"

Slowly, she turned around to glower. "...How much?"

Hours later, Erisel arrived at the inn to be confronted by her hysterical fiancé. 'Oh, here we go,' she lamented as she watched him race across their room. The last thing she needed right now was his barrage of questions.

"By the Sunwell, what happened!? Were you kidnapped!?" he exclaimed.

"Er... yes. Kidnapped," she lied.

"I was looking for you all night. Are you okay? Do we need to take you to see a doctor?"

"A doctor? Uh... no thanks."

Erisel turned away from Tasius to hide her embarrassment, briskly walking to the nearest table to set down her purse. She pulled out the souvenir she had recently purchased, marveling at it for a few seconds before stuffing it away again.

"You're a mess," Tasius remarked. "What happened to you?"

"A long story," she dismissed. "I just need a bath."

She turned again to depart, leaving her fiancé hopelessly confused by her inexplicable aloofness. She stopped just before exiting to address a sudden idea that popped into her head. "Oh, and Tasius...," she ventured, "we should let go of Worty. I think a Zandalari servant is better suited for my needs."


	2. Chapter 2

Having spent the first night of her vacation getting railed by a Zandalari troll in his miserable excuse for a store, Erisel was ready to relax. It took her half a day to clean off after a night of raw sex. Just getting the cum out of her hair took nearly an hour. By the time she had washed off the evidence of her affair, the sun was positioned perfectly in the sky for a nice session of sunbathing on the beach.

Although her bath was rejuvenating, Erisel still felt sore. As it turned out, blood elf women hadn't exactly evolved to fornicate with a race twice their size. If not for the fact that she was in peak shape, she would have been far worse off.

The pain was a small price to pay for the experience, however. No one had ever fucked her like the troll from last night, and she was beginning to worry that no one ever would. After failing all morning to push lewd thoughts out of her head, Erisel had to confront the prospect of being addicted to Zandalari cock. She hoped she warm rays of the sun would melt away such lurid thoughts before she developed an obsession.

Before making her way to the beach, Erisel put on a sexy red bikini that left little to the imagination. The costume was especially effective at advertising her assets, both in the front and in the back. Predictably, her sandals were also red, tying her look together quite fashionably.

Erisel didn't make it far from the inn before she was hailed down by her fiancé. Her plan to avoid him for the rest of the day was foiled. 'Damn,' she thought to herself, 'why couldn't he just stay on the ship?' She placed her hands on her hips impatiently as she waited for him to catch up.

"Wait just a minute," he began. "Why have you been acting like you weren't kidnapped last night? You haven't told me anything!"

"I'd simply rather not talk about it, Tasius. It was a traumatic event and I need to take my mind off of it," Erisel replied while looking the other way.

Tasius threw his hands in the air.

"What?" Erisel asked with irritation.

"It just doesn't seem right. You never confide in me about anything."

Erisel sighed. This wasn't a problem that would go away easily. She'd have to placate him somehow or he'd never stop badgering her.

"We've barely spoken to each other since we left the ship," he complained.

"You're right," she conceded. "Let's make up for it. How about we arrange for a little expedition through the jungle? Tomorrow, of course. I need time to decompress at the beach for the rest of the day."

Tasius scratched his head, then tentatively nodded in agreement. "Very well..."

"Fantastic. I can't wait. Now, why don't you see if you can hire a local guide? I don't trust you with a map."

Tasius forced a smile. "As you wish, darling. I'll see you back at the inn." He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she turned her head just in time for his lips to land on her cheek instead. On cue, she turned to depart, beaming with pride at her ability to defuse the situation.

After a long walk across the Zandalari port and through a tortollan-infested tunnel, Erisel found herself on a beautiful Zuldazar shore with pristine white sand and cerulean water. The retreat wasn't as secret as she was made to believe, but her disappointment was fleeting. Many of the people present were blood elves from her cruise.

Finding an unoccupied section of beach to spread her towel, Erisel sat down and began to rub tanning oil over her skin. She watched the people around her playing in the sun with levity. Unfortunately, her privacy wouldn't last. Her attention was caught by two elven women who were walking right towards her. 'Oh no,' she lamented. 'Not these bitches.' She recognized these women from her cruise. Their names were Tabina and Raelyssa, and while they were cut from the same cloth as Erisel, she couldn't stand them.

"Erisel!" Tabina called out. She was a pale, saffron-haired vixen with a deceptively bubbly demeanor. She had appropriately chosen a bright blue bikini for her day at the beach. While a bit petite compared to Erisel, her tits were unfairly large. As she got closer to Erisel, she spread her arms out for a hug.

"Tabina!" Erisel begrudgingly chimed as she returned the hug. "You're looking adorable."

Tabina giggled. "Oh, please! I wish I was half as pretty as you. Where'd you find that bikini? I love it!"

Erisel glanced down at her attire. "Oh, this? I purchased it from Keelen Sheets in Silvermoon. What about yours?"

"I had it custom tailored by Raelyssa's husband. That man knows his way around a needle."

"It's true," Raelyssa confirmed. She was a smoldering olive-skinned beauty with raven hair. Her dimensions were about the same as Erisel's. The color of choice for her bikini was green. To punctuate her vanity, a white Zandalari flower was tucked behind her left ear.

"So, Erisel, what did you do yesterday?" Tabina questioned.

"I, mmm, felt a bit nauseous after the cruise so I went straight to bed.

"Aww, you poor thing! I'm sure Tasius took good care of you."

"Yes, of course..."

"Oh! Erisel, you wouldn't believe it. Last night at the bar, one of these trolls tried to buy me a drink. Can you imagine? A TROLL!?"

Erisel faked a laugh, wondering how much longer she would have to suffer through this.

"We're having dinner tonight at the Hot House. You should join us," Raelyssa offered.

Lacking an excuse, Erisel accepted the invitation. "Of course, that sounds lovely."

"You look a bit stressed, Erisel. Is everything okay?" Tabina pried.

"Yes, I just need to unwind is all," Erisel explained.

"You should really visit the massage tent. Assuming Tasius doesn't mind another man's hands on you, that is."

Erisel looked around, spotting the tent further up the coast. "I'll keep that in mind," she said.

After an exchange of goodbyes, Erisel found herself alone once more. She laid on her towel four a few hours to soak up the sun, but thoughts of lascivious activity were still invading her mind. Never before in her life had she felt this horny. She probably would have fingered herself right there on the beach if she were not surrounded by people.

Desperate for a distraction, Erisel decided to take Tabina's advice. If anything, a massage would help cure her aching body. After collecting her towel, she climbed back up to her feet and made her way to the tent. It was a shaded little hideout that just far enough away from the public. Auspiciously, there wasn't a line.

Erisel pulled back the flaps to the tent and entered unannounced, but was immediately frozen in consternation when she discovered her masseur was a Zandalari troll. To her alarm, he was an athletic figure dressed in nothing but a towel. He greeted her with a suave smile that made her feel like he could read her thoughts. 'This is going to be a problem,' she determined. Her desire felt like an itch, except this itch was between her legs and could only be scratched by a thick Zandalari shaft.

Leaving her personal belongings on a nearby table, she swayed over to the cot between them. She sat down at an angle, daintily holding up the strap of her top. "Shall I take this off?" she asked.

"On," the troll simply answered.

"Off? If you insist..." Erisel purred.

The troll was left stunned as she began to undress in front of him. He had never seen a naked elf before, let alone one with such delicious features. Silently he wondered which loa he had to thank for this gift.

Erisel lifted one leg onto the cot at a time, then rolled over onto her stomach and rested her head on folded hands. Even though she was lying flat, her delectable ass seemed to jut out as if soliciting indecent acts. She tested the troll's forbearance even further with her pouting lips and longing stare.

Remembering he had a job to do, the troll began rubbing oil on Erisel's posterior. After her skin was nice and filmy, he used his long fingers to start kneading her muscles. She began to breathe heavily right away, and he could tell it was not merely due to his diligence. He had never heard such lewd appreciation for his work.

After Erisel's back had been properly tenderized, she rolled over, aggressively flashing her enormous jugs. While leery at first, the troll continued his work, stimulating her with the skill of an artisan. He labored on for several more minutes until, when his hand touched her thigh, she let out an unmistakably sexual moan.

Startled, the troll stepped back but was punished by a hot glare from Erisel. "What the fuck are you doing?" she scolded.

"I beg ya pardon, miss. I did not know ya not wanna be touched there," he apologized.

"What, can't you take a hint?" she derided.

The troll was stupefied. His training had not prepared him for clientele like this. Realizing he needed more obvious direction, Erisel sat up on the cot and spread her legs. She leaned slightly backward, holding herself up by her arms and pushing her breasts out as far as they would go. With a promiscuous grin, she dismantled the entire charade.

"What are you waiting for? Come fuck me," she commanded. Still unsure if the elf was actually a succubus in disguise, the troll stayed vigilant as he obeyed. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he grabbed her legs and spread her apart to access her clit with his mouth. His tusks were curved in such a way that provided convenient hinges for her legs to hang on as he ate her, extracting sounds of bliss from the zealous nymphomaniac.

"Oh... yes... you filthy fucking animal," Erisel crooned. There was no longer any reason to fight her cravings. All that mattered to her now was the rapture of being defiled by a lesser being. Her body quivered as his coarse tongue slid in and out of her cavern, forcing her to gasp in apprehension of an orgasm.

Using her left hand to prop herself up, Erisel grabbed the troll's hair with her right. She was astonished by how proficient he was at cunnilingus. In no time at all, he had tapped her nectar, unfazed by the soppy mess he was making in the process. "Light, I'm so fucking wet," she uttered.

Nearly five minutes later, Erisel was more than ready to receive her long-awaited cock. "Come on, you big fucking beast. Destroy this elven pussy," she provoked. The troll did not need to be asked twice. He climbed back up to his feet and pulled off his towel, brandishing his over-sized anaconda for his willing prey. She swooned at the sight of it, then lay upon the cot facing upward once again.

Erisel's eyes snapped shut and her hands clutched the sheet underneath her as the troll's monster bored into her guts. Mewling like a virgin, she was entirely enthralled by the release of hormones. Once her nameless partner had pierced her to the hilt, she eased her eyes back open, granting him an erotic gaze.

Heedless to the risks of despoiling a client, especially an elf from overseas, the troll commenced the ritual by plunging his meat into Erisel's snatch over and over. She did not attempt to hide her love for his cock, expressing her delight in ruttish jabber. She had cursed him with a burning need to satisfy her in every way possible. He held on to her legs to keep himself stabilized, fighting against their jubilant spasms with a hard grip.

'When did I become such a slut?' Erisel wondered as her lover took her to task. Yesterday she was disgusted by the mere thought of being touched by a troll, but now she was ecstatic that one was balls-deep inside of her. It may have been wrong that a woman of her noble stature was having licentious relations with a primitive clod from the armpit of Azeroth, but for some unfathomable reason, she needed it.

"Ruin me," she begged.

"Ya be gettin' what ya want," the troll quipped back.

Erisel wrapped her legs around the troll as he ravished her, encouraging more tenacious thrusts for several more minutes. Aware of her encroaching climax, she egged her partner on, striving to make him cum at the same time she did. "Give me... all your... mojo..." she pleaded between pants. She could feel the cock thundering inside her, making her blush with excitement. "Yes, YES!" she screamed. The sex hastened past the precipice of bodily control, and before she knew it, she was paralyzed by euphoria. "F-FUCK!" she stammered as her eggs began to leak out.

Mindful of Erisel's demands, the troll timed his ejaculation to coincide with hers. He stuck himself deep within her before his seed gushed out and flooded her yearning chute. The white-hot load she felt spilling out onto her legs was a sure sign that she was gratifying her partner as much as he was gratifying her. Of course, this was just the beginning. If last night's caper was any indication, she would be taking dick from her companion for the rest of the night.

Pulling herself back upright, Erisel grabbed the troll by his tusks and tugged him towards her to reward his good work with an appreciative kiss. He returned the gesture, and the two found themselves fondling each other as they exchanged passionate pecks with their lips. This display of affection was short-lived, however, as Erisel was already eager for a second helping of Zandalari bluster.

Rolling onto her hands and knees, Erisel presented her juicy rump for the troll and his enduring erection. "Fuck my ass," she implored. Having no reason to object, he approached her coveted rear and spanked it for posterity. She squealed with glee, then clamped her fingers down on the sheet again as she prepared to be sodomized. She felt his warm fingers wrap around her waist before his cock fell like a hammer on the crack between her cheeks. He slid it back and forth, briefly tantalizing her before entering through her back door.

"F~uck!" Erisel lauded as her asshole was expanded by the troll's burly package. She fought back tears of joy as he proceeded to perforate her hind. She was finding it difficult to imagine how she could get any nastier while she encouraged her partner to stick his meat rod deeper into her rectum. If her family were to see her now, they would probably disown her without a second thought. Be that as it may, she couldn't help it. The thirst was just too strong, even for a refined noblewoman such as herself.

The troll continued to dole out punishment as long as Erisel was willing to take it. Having limited exposure to elves and their foreign customs, he was relieved to know it was this easy to please her. He was already acquainted with the typical arrogance that came with their kind, but this kind of lust was something else entirely. "Fuck, woman, ya be so tight," he asserted. His comment was acknowledged by Erisel when she peeked over her shoulder and grinned.

Before long, Erisel's tushie was worn out. The troll's anal onslaught had left her huffing and puffing, but she was still raring to go. The troll's generosity was invigorating, and she was pining for a chance to return it by riding him into another sensual peak. She waited for him to exit her, then climbed off the cot and allowed him to take her place. With sprightly enthusiasm, she straddled her partner and took a deep breath before impaling herself with his weapon.

Erisel's buxom body began to rise and fall on the troll's cock at an indulgent cadence. Her fingers interlocked behind her head, bestowing her partner a magnificent view of her chest. Mirthful sighs escaped her lips while she tended to her duty. She relished the friction of their skin and the electricity that it generated in her brain. The pressure building up inside of her was more pleasure than she thought she could ever achieve. There was no way she could see herself going back to elven dick after tasting the forbidden fruit of the Zandalari.

After several minutes of riding, Erisel could sense the troll was ready to cum for her once more. Spurred by the promise of another payload, she quickened her pace. The troll began to buck his hips in exuberance, forcing her to reach a tipping point as well. "Yes, yes! Fill me!" she cheered. Unable to hold back any more, the troll shot his second load up in her loins, closely followed by her own libidinous cataract.

Having completed a second round with her partner, Erisel leaned down to connect their lips. They fervently began to make out with each other, having all the bestial energy of two creatures in heat. It was long past the time allotted for Erisel's massage, but at this point, it was clear that the next client would be waiting for quite a while.

By the time the sun began to set on the beach, Erisel and the troll were still going at it. It was confounding to her how Zandalari men could go this long without having to rest. She lost count of how many times her partner had cum on her or inside her but would continue to mate until the well was dry.

At sometime late in the evening, while Erisel was busy sucking the last drops of cum from her lover's cock, the two of them heard someone approaching. Frantically, she stopped what she was doing and searched for the pieces of her bikini. During the furor, she found the troll's towel, hastily drying herself with it before throwing it at him. "Get dressed!" she hissed as she struggled to get her legs through the holes of her thong.

"Excuse me!" a female voice rang from outside the tent.

"Hold on just a minute," the troll stated as he wrapped himself with the towel.

'Fuck!' Erisel despaired. 'Some bitch is going to see me.'

"Do you still have someone in there? I've been waiting for hours," the woman outside protested.

"I said hold on!" the troll responded.

Without a good-bye, Erisel slipped under the back of the tent and snuck her way to safety. She avoided as many people as she could on her retreat to the city, knowing she may have missed a few spots with the towel. Before returning to the inn, the decided it was prudent to give herself another bath. As she soaked in the water, she realized she never gave the masseur a tip. 'Ah well,' she lamented. Her body was better than a tip anyway.

Dodging her fiancé, Erisel made it back to her room and changed into an evening dress. That night she joined Tabina and Raelyssa at dinner, halfheartedly listening to them drone on about their first world problems as she fantasized about her next encounter with a Zuldazar native. There were only a few days left on her vacation, but plenty of time to try out a vast selection of men.


	3. Chapter 3

Turning into a slut for Zandalari men wasn't exactly a development Erisel had expected when she first stepped off her ship. She had slept with a troll on each day of her vacation so far, and it was unlikely this trend was going to end any time soon. On the morning of the third day, she was already craving big blue cock, but the odds were she would have to hold out until afternoon for that sort of satisfaction. Tasius had made arrangements with a local hunter to guide them through the deadly jungle of Zuldazar, and she was tingling with anticipation of her first opportunity to get into his pants.

Settling for a more traditional breakfast, Erisel filled her stomach, knowing well enough she would need the energy for her romp in the wilderness. She hardly paid attention to her fiancé as he described their itinerary, only piqued when he mentioned their guide. Apparently, he was one of the best hunters in Zandalar. It could only be assumed that he maintained a physique worthy of his reputation.

After breakfast, Erisel began to stretch. It was important that she remain limber, and not necessarily for just the hike. This day, more than any other day, she would be prepared for strenuous exercise. She envisioned all the ways her new partner would bend her during their session while she ensured her body remained nice and pliable.

Once she had finished stretching, Erisel began to dress herself in a safari costume that was as cute as it was sexy. The get-up consisted of knee-high leather boots, a white crop top, beige booty shorts, and a matching midriff jacket with short sleeves. Of course, no trip through the jungle would be complete without a sporty pith helmet. After spending a few minutes in front of a mirror to apply her make-up, she was finally ready to impress her future fuckmate.

Erisel and Tasius were scheduled to rendezvous with their guide at the Watertusk Inn. Starting from here, they would hike through the bush, snaking around a dense labyrinth of trees and eluding wild beasts on their way to the final destination of Zeb'ahari. From there, they would take a boat back to Dazar'alor. It would be a perilous trek, but the guide had assured Tasius that no harm would come to them as long as there was no fooling around... a condition Erisel would likely fail to acknowledge.

When the couple finally arrived at the inn, they realized they would not be the only tourists in the party. Several other blood elves from the cruise were present, including Tabina and Raelyssa. Cursing her luck, Erisel approached the two after she was spotted. 'Seducing the guide is going to be even harder with these nosy bitches watching me,' she realized. Even still, she was up for a challenge.

"What are the odds I'd run into you two?" Erisel started.

"You don't say!" Tabina concurred. "I never imagined a smart girl like you would be up for something like this. Don't you know there are things that could eat you out there?"

'That's what I'm hoping for' is what Erisel wanted to say, but she simply laughed alongside the other two women instead.

"You look adorable in that outfit," Raelyssa complimented. "Tasius is a lucky man."

"Oh, thank you. I hope the guide finds it suitable," Erisel replied.

"What if he doesn't, Erisel, and asks you to take it off?" Tabina joked.

"Oh, wouldn't that be something!" Erisel chuckled with a blush.

After a few more minutes of stupid conversation, Erisel was relieved to see that their guide had finally arrived. Just like she had expected, he was a strapping brute with piercing eyes. He was taller than the other trolls she had messed with and far more burly. The moment he stepped into the room, it was clear that he was the alpha. She bit her lip as her eyes wandered from his head to his groin. 'I can't wait to see what he's hiding' she pined.

"Listen to me," the hunter began with a no-nonsense tone. "My name be Jurok, and I be ya guide for dis journey. We be zig-zaggin' through Tal'gurub, den crossin' through da Savagelands. If ya survive dat, some of ya might make it to Zeb'ahari. Only professionals like meself be prepared for da kind of tings ya might see, but if ya stay close to me and listen, I be keepin' ya from meetin' Bwomsamdi. Now, time to pay up."

Jurok walked through the crowd of elves while holding up a brown sack. One by one, the tourists began to deposit their fees. When he approached Erisel, she pretended to drop the coins onto the floor. "Oops," she said quietly before bending over to pick them up. The hunter would gain a tasty view of her ass as she collected his fee. When their eyes met again, she could instantly tell she had caught his attention.

Once Jurok had collected everyone's coins, he secured the bag in his backpack and grabbed his spear. He quickly counted the number of elves, then began leading them out of the inn. The party could hardly contain their glee as they left the safety of Dazar'alor.

Erisel had to admit Zuldazar had its charm. While nothing compared to Quel'Thalas, the untamed jungle had a compelling affect on her libido. Something about the primal pheromones emanating from the rampant foliage made her feel liberated from her normal reservations. Even the climate was right for the mood, providing just the right amount of humidity to give her skin an attractive sheen.

"I'm surprised you're not wearing gloves today," taunted Tasius a few minutes into their hike.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to come up with an excuse to turn around," countered Erisel with disdain.

"Why would I want to turn around?"

"Don't you hate snakes?"

"Well, I do, but as long as I watch where I step..."

Tasius was interrupted by Jurok's guttural laugh, earning an inquisitive look from both elves. "Ya best keep ya eyes in front of ya," he advised before pointing to a gigantic snake hanging from a tree branch to their left. Tasius froze in terror upon seeing the creature, only broken out of his trance by a hard shove from Jurok.

An hour into the hike, Jurok signaled the party to stop near the embankment of a river "We be restin' here for tirty minutes before movin' on," he announced. Relieved, the tourists began to find objects to sit on as they treated themselves to whatever rations they carried in their bags. After a head count, Jurok began to depart from the group and make his way to the river.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sabina asked.

"I need a break too," he stated. "All dis perfume givin' me a headache."

A few seconds after Jurok left, Erisel stood up and started to tail him. "And where are you going?" questioned Tasius.

Erisel huffed. Her fiancé truly was a pest. "I'm refilling my canteen," is all she explained before disappearing through the trees.

Jurok was munching on some fruit when Erisel found him near the river. They were now alone in a secluded little nook with plenty of shade and a fantastic view of a waterfall. The venue was far enough away from the party to hold a private conversation without having to adjust their volume. 'This will do just fine' Erisel decided. Her chance had finally arrived.

Erisel made sure Jurok was watching when she dipped her canteen in the river. When it was full, she stood back up and poured it down her gullet, purposefully allowing some of it to spill on her shirt in the process. Jurok said nothing while he stared at her, simply taking a large bite out of his fruit. Recognizing the progress she was making, Erisel strutted towards him with a flirtatious smile.

"I thought I told ya to stay put," Jurok chided.

"I suppose I'm bad at listening," Erisel susurrated back.

Stopping a few feet in front of Jurok, Erisel struck a pose, placing her hands on her hips as she shifted her weight onto one leg. Her tight little outfit provided a flattering display of her assets, especially now that the precipitation had caused her undershirt to stick to her chest. She was ripe for consumption, and Jurok knew it as well as her.

"So, I've been wondering... what's the craziest thing you've done out here in the jungle?" Erisel pried.

Jurok took another bite of his snack before tossing it. "I can tell ya be a little troublemaka'," he growled.

"I can be," Erisel suggested. "How much trouble would you like me to make for you?" She slowly closed the distance between them, removing her backpack and letting it drop to the ground behind her. Once she began to undo the buttons on her jacket, her intentions were obvious.

Jurok leered. He had met loose women before, but Erisel was a freak. When she was within arm's reach, he removed her silly hat and threw it aside to have a clear view of her glamorous head. He had never fucked anyone outside of his race, but he knew better than to refuse an elven maiden when she offers herself to you.

"Ya be out of ya mind, woman," Jurok remarked.

"I know," Erisel dismissed. She realized her reputation was at stake, but the risk of being caught was all the more arousing. If word got around that she was a troll-fucker, she would lose everything. On the flip side, she knew this had the potential to be the hottest sex of her life. She didn't need time to make up her mind.

Conveniently, Jurok was twice as tall as Erisel, meaning she wouldn't have to get on her knees for her head to be level with his crotch. Her hands hastily removed his belt as she stared up at him with needy eyes. She suspected he had to be packing some serious heat for a bulge as big as his and was giddy to find out if she was right. When she was finally able to pull down his trousers, she was confronted with a fleshly behemoth the likes of which she had never seen before. "Holy fuck," she exhaled as she gazed at it in awe.

Keenly aware of his genetic advantage, Jurok allowed Erisel to admire it as long as her heart desired. There was a chance it was too big to fit inside her pipes, but at the very least, he could allow her to play with it. "What's wrong? Dis snake be too big for ya?" he derided.

"It might be..." Erisel considered. The last two cocks she had taken were far too big for her small elven frame, but Jurok's was even bigger. If she hadn't reached her limit before, she certainly would now. Yet, before any of her holes were to be abused, she had to get a feel for what she was dealing with. It required both of her hands to hold the massive appendage as she began to gently stroke an erection.

Erisel grinned at Jurok as she felt his serpent getting harder in her hands. Just as she expected, he was a deviant, no different than the other men she had met in Zuldazar. 'I suppose none of these men have any morals' she deduced.

After a few more seconds of fondling Jurok's meaty monolith, Erisel was ready to apply her tongue. Having acquired some practice with cocks of this magnitude, she was eager to put her new skills to the test. Her wet tongue gradually slid up the base of the shaft, inducing a gratified hum from her partner. One she had made it to the tip, her lips spread wide to take the dirty organ into her mouth. At a leisurely pace, the former prude from Quel'Thalas bobbed her head on Jurok's hard-on, shattering any illusion that she was pure.

Jurok had to give credit where credit was due. Erisel had talent where it counted. At any rate, he still found it unsettling how brazen she was. Even the uninhibited women of Zandalar required a little courting before giving themselves up. Her promiscuity was likely a result of deeper issues, but he didn't care. Good head was good head.

"Ya don't care if ya fiancé finds ya?" Jurok inquired.

Erisel had to take the cock out of her mouth to reply. "Fuck my fiancé," she vented, then went right back at it. Her hand slid into her shorts while she siphoned her partner, pleasuring herself in concert with him.

Recognizing that Erisel lacked a conscience, Jurok had no more qualms with their smutty scheme. He allowed her to savor his member for a few more minutes while keeping an eye out for predators. Then, without warning, he seized her by the hips and plucked her from the ground. She wrapped her arms and legs around him on cue as their lips met in a passionate surge of emotion.

As they kissed, Erisel struggled to get out of her clothes. Sensing her impatience, Jurok set her back down so that both of them could undress. By the time he was finished, she was wearing nothing but her boots. He was immediately smitten by her gleaming skin, her ponderous breasts, and her capacious hips. If elves had a goddess of beauty, she would have certainly been a candidate.

With a come-and-get-me smirk, Erisel turned around and walked over to the nearest tree. Jurok observed that even her ass was impeccable as he followed her over. He stood back and watched as she bent over, using the tree to hold herself up. Once she was in position, she looked over her shoulder at him and lifted her brow suggestively. He grabbed his bludgeon and got behind her, dropping it between her ass cheeks with a menacing thud. She stirred in apprehension as he began to grind her plushy buns, vexed that he had the audacity to tease her in such a way. "Just fuck me already," she insisted.

Jurok bent his knees to level his endowment with her derrière. Grabbing her waist, he abruptly inserted himself into her socket, forcing her to caterwaul. Now embedded deep inside her honeypot, there was nothing to keep him from utterly destroying her. There was no doubt in his mind that her adulterous body deserved his wrath.

Erisel whimpered as Jurok relentlessly pounded her against the tree. Perhaps this time she had bitten off more than she could chew. There had never been a cock this big inside of her before, and he was far more callous than the imagined. She fully expected to be bruised by the time they were through, but she wasn't complaining. This was exactly the kind of abuse she needed.

As enthralling as this engagement was for the two lovers, they were still exposed to the dangers of the jungle. At any moment, a carnivore could take them by surprise, devouring them. A rational person would have been troubled by such a concept, but despite her better judgment, Erisel was thrilled. The possibility of being discovered by the party, compounded with the threat of being killed, turned her on more than she cared to admit. It was right now, on the brink of annihilation, that she felt most alive.

Praising Jurok's work with affectionate moans, Erisel wished to remain at his disposal indefinitely. She understood this fling would inevitably run its course, but the wrongness of it all had made her feverish for more. The erosion of her viscera by his immense package discharged chemicals in her brain that took her to a higher plane of existence.

Taming a proud blood elf woman with a love muscle was satisfying business. Dedicated to the task, Jurok started to pull on her locks while ramming her, producing more audible sounds of gratitude from her pretentious mouth. He had encountered his fair share of creatures during his hunts, but he had never known any of them to be as desperate to breed as Erisel. The only explanation he could come up with was that a witch doctor had given her a powerful aphrodisiac. He would have to search for it after the safari ended.

When a savage roar erupted from the distance, Erisel's hair stood on end. The prospect of becoming a predator's next meal had suddenly become very real, and very exhilarating. Her heart began to flutter as death encroached on her furtive romance with the barbarous troll. "What the fuck was that?" she whispered with ramping concern.

"A devilsaur," Jurok informed. "Jus' keep ya voice down."

Undaunted by the colossal reptile, Jurok continued to have his way with Erisel. They were now several minutes into their venture, and a change of position was overdue. He pulled her just long enough to spin her around and lift her off the ground as he had done before, but this time she was hooked onto his masculine spire. With the same wicked enthusiasm, she enclosed him with her legs and gripped his shoulders for balance. With both feet planted firmly on the ground, the Zuldazari veteran was now capable of pleasing his partner while maintaining a vigilant stance.

Jurok had an intimate view of Erisel's face as he fucked her. In spite of her posturing, he could tell she had a tender soul. Her eyes confessed a weakness for him that words could never express. Nevertheless, the woman required a brutal dicking that would leave her wounded, and he was delighted to volunteer.

Time was slipping away, but neither of them noticed. At the pace they were going, both of them were bound to climax at any moment. Erisel's body was aching for a release from her bodily urges, and it was only getting worse with every second that passed without an orgasm. She had to be filled with Jurok's seed in the same way she had filled her canteen. Eventually, as her partner's thrusts hastened, she could sense her crescendo drawing near.

All of a sudden, a thunderous footstep could be felt close by. The two froze in the midst of their intercourse, staring at each other in sheer dread. As more shuddering strides closed in on their location, they turned their heads to look in the direction of the fateful nose. Nature had a way of punishing hubris, and now they were facing their comeuppance. An enormous devilsaur had come down to the river to quench its thirst. It was an ungodly creature with a harrowing maw wide enough to consume both of them.

"Don't move," Jurok quietly ordered. Erisel had no choice but to obey, keeping as still as she possibly could with her partner's stubborn length still stuffed deep in her womanly pit. Even as she was held close by the hunter, she could not keep herself from trembling. Fortunately, they had not been noticed. The scaly giant was too distracted by drinking his fill.

Then, inexplicably, Erisel felt her partner prodding her again with his bone. 'What the fuck is he thinking!?' she agonized. 'Didn't he just tell me not to move!?' To her astonishment, however, she was now feeling more stimulated than ever before. Defying common sense, Jurok proceeded to finish what he started.

Erisel's body constricted as the pressure built up inside of her. She felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. It was difficult to stay silent, but Jurok provided assistance by squelching her mouth with his hand. All the while, he pumped her soaking rift with his tenacious rod, undeterred by the towering lizard's presence.

At long last, Erisel could no longer contain herself. She mewled into Jurok's palm as her eggs gushed out of her cranny and dripped down their legs. So mesmerizing was her orgasm that she temporarily blacked out. Seconds later, Jurok came as well, ejaculating an ocean of sperm in her fertile cavern. She wanted to kiss him badly after the discharge but had to remain motionless until the devilsaur was gone. To both of their relief, the creature left satiated moments later, having completely disregarded them.

Once they were alone again, Erisel violently kissed Jurok on the lips. "That was fucking incredible," she declared. For a little while longer, the lovers made out, grateful to be alive and sharing the moment together. Afterward, he lowered her to her feet, allowing her to have a much-needed gulp from her canteen.

When Erisel and Jurok returned to the party, Tasius was incensed. "You said you would be back in thirty minutes. It's been an hour!" he fumed.

"Relax," Jurok waved off.

"What were you doing for an hour?" Tasius persisted.

Juror looked at Erisel furtively before he attempted to quell her fiancé's distress. "Ya woman ran into a snake," he lied. "I had to help her deal wit' it."

"It was huge," Erisel elaborated. "You would have hated it."

"For an hour!?" Tasius countered.

"It almost crushed me, Tasius. Could you show a bit of sympathy?" Erisel lambasted.

Disenchanted by the explanation, Tasius retreated. "Can we just leave already? I'm starting to regret ever doing this tour," he bellyached.

The party pressed on after another headcount. As they marched, Tabina caught up with Erisel and gave her a playful jab. "A snake, huh? Sounds awful!" she consoled.

"Yes, it was quite ferocious," Erisel remarked.

"I can tell!" Tabina remarked. "You look bedraggled. By the way, one of your buttons is undone."

"Oh, thanks." Erisel flushed as she hastily corrected the error.

"No problem!" Tabina chimed.

When the party finally arrived at Zeb'ahari, they were plagued with exhaustion. The troll villagers welcomed them with open arms, treating their guests with what hospitality they could muster. After feasting on exotic cuisine and listening to a coastal concert, it was time for the wayward elves to retire to their designated bungalows for the night. Tasius passed out right away, allowing Erisel to sneak across the village to and rendezvous with Jurok.

"I believe you have something for me," Erisel solicited as she skirted past the threshold to the hunter's den. She was wearing only a skimpy dress she had purchased from a local seamstress, but it cascaded down her lickerish curves as soon as Jurok sat up from his bed. Wasting no more precious time, she prowled across the dark room and climbed up on her new epic mount for another round of misbehavior.

Thankful that Jurok was already unclothed, Erisel was unapologetically frisky. She began her routine by greasing his piston with her saliva but added a bit of flourish by including her cushiony twins into the mix. Once her muse was nice and stiff, she swallowed him between her legs to a blissful heave.

The escapade went well into the night. Erisel changed positions frequently to suit her preferences, receiving a hefty deposit from his hose many times over the course of several hours. All the while, her cries of rapture were camouflaged by the ferocious discord of the jungle's nocturnal wildlife. Inevitably, she would fall into a cum-induced coma, having depleted every last ounce of energy she had left.

When the sun peeked over the palm trees the next day, Erisel had to contend with Jurok's morning wood. With sleepy eyes, she mated him yet again, earning her another generous allowance of protein. "Thanks for breakfast," she jested while sucking the residue from her fingers.

"Any time, mon," Jurok offered. "Maybe next time ya invite ya two lady-friends"

"As if..." Erisel balked.

Prior to absconding Jurok's quarters, Erisel glanced outside to make sure the coast was clear. To her relief, Tasius was still asleep when she returned to their bunks, giving her an opportunity to change out of her gown without suffering his interrogation. She left him there to go out and enjoy a morning meal, then loiter on the beach as she waited for their boat to arrive. Sabina and Raelyssa met up with her later, finding her relaxing under the shade of a palm tree.

"Good morning, Erisel!" Sabina greeted.

"Morning, Sabina," Erisel greeted back.

Feeling more carefree than usual, Erisel didn't mind their company. They joined her in the shade, sitting on either side of her. Both of them looked like they had been up all night, and she had her suspicions as to why.

"How did you sleep?" Erisel probed.

"Ugh, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night!" Sabina fussed. "Some couple was at it all night. I thought they would never stop!"

"Still... it sounded pretty good," Raelyssa conceded in a prurient tone.

"Raelyssa, you pervert!" Sabina ridiculed while giggling. "But, maybe you're right. I wish I was getting laid. Say, Erisel, you don't happen to know any bachelors looking for a good time, do you?"

Erisel simpered. "Oh, sure... but I don't think they're your type."


End file.
